Blood Ties
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: Kaiba gets attacked by a vampire who claims to be a past life of his. What will he do now that a crazed man is after him? HALLOWEEN ONESHOT! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! and happy birthday, Kaiba


Seto Kaiba clenched his teeth and pulled his jacket closer around him. He cursed silently as the wind buffeted him. He should have grabbed something warmer to wear before storming out into the cold October night.

His day hadn't gone so well. Of course it hadn't. Even Mokuba, his brother, had seemed somber at the end of their conversation. As Mokuba had been edging out the door, he had whispered a sad "Happy Birthday, Seto." And then the day just kept spiraling down. Lieutenant Kirk from the U.S. army wanted to buy some of his inventions to train the soldiers! What an outrage! It made his blood boil. To add on to that, he was bickering with absolutely everyone, from his secretary Aiko to his little brother Mokuba. Seto Kaiba paused and glanced at the orange Harvest moon peeking between the tall city buildings. In a few days, it would be full. In the same few days, it would also be Halloween. After resuming his swift pace, he wondered idly when Halloween last had a full moon.

Kaiba looked at his watch. 8:23 PM, it said. October 25th was almost over. Was he 18 all ready? He turned left, deciding to loop back to the office building he had left. Despite the fact that walking was a good way to blow off steam, it was much too cold and windy to enjoy anything. In fact, it was making him _more_ irritated.

He passes a darkened alley and heard what sounded like plastic bags being discreetly pushed aside. He hesitated only slightly. It was probably an animal, or maybe even a homeless person. _Either way,_ he thought, _it is of no importance to me._ And so he kept on walking. His choice had no impact on the event to follow, unfortunately.

It was hard to tell with the wind roaring in his ears, but a few steps later he thought he heard the shuffling of feed behind him. He glanced around without moving his head. The street was apparently empty, save for him, and was scarcely lit. The back of his neck prickled, and he whirled around. He saw a flash of cloth duck behind a wall.

"I know you're there!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

Chuckling reached his ears despite the deafening wind. A man in his early twenties stepped into view. He had dark messy brown hair that hung into green eyes that reflected the moonlight eerily. His skin was so pale, it seemed to glow, and he was wearing all dark clothes. He seemed unaffected by the cold wind as he smiled with too-white teeth. He did not look very happy.

"I know you're wondering who I am," the stranger sneered. "I hate questions, so I'll make this quick. I am Benedict Andrews, and I want my soul back."

Kaiba only had time to tense before the stranger was upon him. Benedict had tackled him, digging his nails into the CEO's skin. Kaiba managed to shift momentum and throw his assailant off. He scrabbled up, attempting to run right away, nails shredding into his skin and jacket. The injuries smarted, but he regained his balance swiftly, all the while gaining speed.

He hadn't gone but ten paces before his attacker pounced on his back, a firm grip on his neck. He was sent sprawling to the pavement, scratching his palms and chin. His face was suddenly smashed into the sidewalk by an outside force. Warm liquid – blood – oozed from his nose as his head was pulled back by the hair. Hard.

The man called Benedict whispered in his ear, "Your blood smells delicious. I want it. I want it and my soul back."

What was he, a vampire?

The only thing Kaiba could think, past his numb fingers, burning palms, and throbbing nose was "How am I going to get out of this alive?" A shark pain pierced where his neck met his shoulder, and despite himself, he cried out. What was happening? He couldn't think straight. He knew, however, that he definitely needed to get away. Now. His conscious mind was beginning to fade.

Suddenly, he snapped up, catching Benedict by surprise. He leapt to his feet and kicked Benedict back before running again. Seto Kaiba did not like living, but he did not like dying, either. He would run if it was the only way to stay alive.

He turned another corner onto a brightly lit street but did not stop running until he was back in front of his office building. Blood was foring from his nose, drenching his mouth, chin, shirt and neck with red glistening liquid. His shoulder ached, and he felt woozy. He stumbled inside to his secretary's shriek of shock.

"What happened, Mr. Kaiba!?" She helped him to a seat and got him a tissue box for his nose.

"I… don't know," he panted. "Some guy… wanted… my soul?"

* * *

Morning came too soon. Last night, the nose bleed hasn't stopped for three hours, and so of course, Mokuba had found out and got worried like a mother hen. Seto Kaiba tried to calmly explain to his younger brother that attacks on him weren't unusual, to which Mokuba had replied that usually he fought them off successfully without much injury.

"I got away, didn't I?" he had pointed out.

And then Mokuba had discovered what looked like a fanged bite mark on his shoulder, and had remarked that he had never been attacked by a _vampire_ before.

Of course, Seto Kaiba had refused that option. So now, today as he rose from bed, he had a pounding headache and a blanched look from last night's bloodloss. Red lines ran jaggedly down his right arm and back like healing scratches. He frowned. How had someone's nails done as much damage as a cat's would have? Studying himself in the mirror, he noted that the strange bite mark was easy to hide. The school uniforms had a high collar enough.

He sighed unhappily as he got dressed. At least his nose looked okay. He noticed with minute pleasure, as he buttoned up his jacket, that any wounds from last night were not visible. He self-consciously tugged his collar a little higher before going to the kitchen where Mokuba was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Wow," he commented to his older brother. "You look like last night never happened."

"Barely," Kaiba replied. "If these collars weren't so high, then we'd had a problem."

Mokuba frowned. "You're all about appearances," he noted. "But you still got attacked. We should tell the police."

Seto Kaiba thought about what the mysterious man, Benedict Andrews, had said. Benedict had said something about wanting his "soul" back. And then he bit him – apparently with fangs.

"I doubt the police would take us seriously," Kaiba said, "even if we _are_ Kaibas."

Mokuba looked at him scornfully. "Are you sure you'll be okay today?"

"Yes, of course, Mokuba," Kaiba assured him. "It was just some crazy guy. He won't come back."

Kaiba knew he was lying. Everything about the encounter pointed to the fact that he was the specific target. But he kept with his lie for Mokuba's sake as he was dropped off at school.

A few hours later, it was lunch. Everyone in his class remained in the room, as usual. Kaiba had by that point banished Benedict from his thoughts. Soon, a group of girls were crowded around the window. Curious, he eaves dropped on them as they gossiped.

"Oh my gosh."

"Is he even allowed on the property?"

"He'd be cute if he didn't look so filthy."

Kaiba's blood froze. A stranger on school property? A nagging feeling told him it was probably Benedict Andrews, and, standing up, a peek out the glass confirmed it.

In the daylight, he could see Benedict more clearly. Benedict's hair was greasy and absolutely grimy, as if he hadn't showered in months. His black pants were wrinkled, and his loafers were caked with dried mud. He was wearing a too-small suit jacket over a plain white long-sleeved tee-shirt. He was also holding a black umbrella, opened and angled so that the sun didn't hit him directly. With his sharply defined features and impressive stature, he would have been handsome if only he took better care of his appearance.

He spotted Kaiba at the window and flashed a white grin. "Seto Kaiba!" he shouted, his voice carrying easily and powerfully. "I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine." He paused for dramatic effect. "My soul." His words rattled the windows. He was loud enough that all of the classrooms facing him could hear him.

Kaiba was tempted to ignore this mad person, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. He tried it before this morning, and Benedict had ended up trailing him to school where hundreds of people were present. So instead, he threw open the window and bellowed, "Go away! You are not welcome here!"

Benedict's wicked smile grew wider. Everyone now could see his fangs, and they were chattering worriedly. His feet _lifted_ off the ground, and he levitated to the open window. He dropped the umbrella to grab onto the ledge. The students, Kaiba included, hurriedly backed away to the opposite wall, too paralyzed by fear to do much else. Benedict hoisted himself inside easily, and he licked his lips. "Wherever you run, Seto Kaiba, I will track you down. And if you deny me this time, I'll grab myself a nice snack," he added, motioning Kaiba's classmates.

Kaiba ground his teeth together. "Your empty threats mean nothing to me." He couldn't help but notice how eerily similar their both were. The slant of their eyes, the shape of their jaw, even their body shape were almost exactly alike.

Benedict snickered. "You think my threats are empty? If you don't believe my words, maybe you'll believe my actions."

"What're you…" Kaiba started, but he was cut off as in a flash, Benedict's hand grasped his throat, and he was thrown to the side. He slid and stopped just short of the wall. People began to scream. Kaiba slowly stood up again, one hand clutching his shoulder, and froze. Benedict was grinning wickedly and holding a struggling Yugi Mutou under the arms. Kaiba shouted "No!" but it was too late. Yugi cried out as Benedict bit into his neck, scarlet blood welling up before his mouth closed around the wound. Furious, Kaiba lurched, but not before Yugi's ex-bully friends Joey and Tristan wrestled the pair apart. With Yugi safely out of the way, Kaiba tackled Benedict. "You will not harm anyone under my watch!" he hissed.

As they grappled, Benedict was hissing and clawing at Kaiba. The CEO attempted to overpower him, but the older man proved too strong. Benedict got his knee between them and shoved Kaiba off and away. Kaiba hit the floor hard, cracking his head against the linoleum. His uniform jacket and shirt was in shreds, and most of his skin was either raw and pink or bleeding. A bruise was wrapping itself around his neck. He didn't quite see what happened next. What he knew for sure was that teachers arrived and somehow everyone chased Benedict back out the window.

Kaiba felt hands help him into a chair. He didn't realize until now how fatigued he was. He could barely get his neck muscles to obey him so that he could see a wide-eyed Yugi clutching his bleeding neck.

His jacket was pulled away, and a finger tapped the place where his neck and shoulder met. He grimaced. The bite mark.

"What's this?" a rude voice asked. "Kaiba?"

Kaiba cast a glare at Tea, Yugi's female friend. "What's it to you?" he seethed.

"Someone after _you_ attacked _my_ friend," she huffed. "It has everything to do with me now. So tell me – rather, tell _us_ what happened. You put _all_ our lives at stake."

The class had congregated around him. Even Yugi, his neck bandaged by the school nurse, was staring at him.

Quietly panicking, Kaiba gave the only answer his pride allowed. His pride definitely wouldn't allow him to say it was a vampire, so instead he said, "some whack-o with vampire _delusions_ wants to get attention by attacking me, claiming he wants my soul."

"Kaiba," Yugi piped up shyly. "I think this is more serious than you think. This person does not hesitate to injure anyone around you. Even the news notes a few mysterious deaths where the victims were seemingly randomly chosen, and the only thing they had in common was a bite mark like yours and no blood. Other than that, they might have been unharmed."

Kaiba inwardly flinched. Of course he knew of the news. Of course he knew this was more serious than he was letting on. But what could he do about it. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"If we worked together, we can figure something out – yes, Kaiba, _together_," Tea said, almost snarling.

Kaiba pretended to ponder that option painstakingly. This was his opportunity to end this problem quickly, and he was going to seize it – but only in a way that doesn't injure his pride. Finally, he replied slowly, "I suppose I have no other choice."

* * *

In the next three days, nothing extremely out of the ordinary happened. October 27th, 28th, and 29th passed in quiet tension. October 30th dawned, and the only occurrences thus far were high stress and paranoia levels and Kaiba being tailed by Yugi and his friends. Kaiba allowed himself to fall into a slight peace that October 30th morning as the weak autumn sunlight peeked over the gray horizon, bleeding into his room from the windows above and to either side of his bed.

Of course, the well-earned peace didn't last long.

"Good morning, Seto Kaiba," a sinister voice called from a shadowed corner to his left. The CEO scrambled to a sitting position against the headboard, his sheets tangling and sliding away. He was surprised, yet not surprised, to see Benedict Andrews in his room smirking at him like the game was won.

"Someone looks happy," Kaiba noted cooly. He was secretly scoping for an escape route, praying to the impossible – Mokuba waking up early to glomp him in bed.

"Indeed, I am," Benedict said, looking at his nails. Dirt was visible underneath them. "Today, I've got you cornered. Today, I'll get my soul back."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kaiba asked slowly. He looked at his options. There was the window on the right side of his bed. The door was directly across the room, closed. His best chance was the window, but it too was closed. He wouldn't get to it quick enough. Not to mention it was the second floor.

Benedict's grin stretched wider. "It's quite a complicated process. It certainly hasn't been done a whole lot, because you see, when you become a vampire, your soul dwindles away to nothing. However, there are some souls that are too powerful to suffer that misfortune. They continue to be reincarnated."

Benedict had snagged Kaiba's attention now. Benedict sauntered over to the bed and leaned forward, bracing a knee on the mattress. Kaiba pressed as far back into the wooden headboard as possible. He shivered as Benedict traced a nail down his jaw line.

"And… my soul is one of them?"

Benedict's smile grew so wide, it was as if he was baring his teeth. Kaiba could see his fangs all too clearly.

"Indeed," Benedict cooed. His breath smelled rancid, like of something rotting. "A few decades after I was Changed, news travelled of an old vampire who had regained his mortality. I knew of this vampire. He had been wallowing in vampirism, wishing he could live again. Intrigued, I spent the next 50 years or so researching how he did it. It was in broken segments, of course – there's no way I can sit still for that long! – but I discovered that he had found his soul again. He stole 'his' life force back. So then, my interest was sparked. Boy, was I surprised when I found out who 'I' was."

Kaiba's blood froze. He briefly recalled Battle City and how Marik had called him a priest, and how he had seen _himself_ in ancient Egyptian High Priest garb. Was it true? If so, did Benedict know?

Benedict leaned in next to his ear. Kaiba couldn't move. Was it _his_ heart that was galloping so much in his ribcage?

"When I gain the power that is rightfully mine… I'll be the most powerful being in the world." Kaiba, fearful of this creature and seething at being dominated, tried to get away. He started shuffling away from Benedict's mouth, but the older man smacked a hand to the area of headboard next to the CEO's head. "It'll be easier for both of us if you don't struggle," Benedict whispered, breathing hotly on the CEO's ear. Benedict used his free hand to grab Kaiba's hair and yank his victims head back so that the throat was exposed. He greedily bit down hard, drinking the blood that welled juicily up.

Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to scream – maybe someone would've heard him – but could only muster a moan. It was as if there was a fire on his throat. Despite that… feeling his blood drawn… it felt… relaxing? Soothing? He couldn't quite describe it, but in any way he found himself loosen up in this dire situation.

He was fading fast. Already, his extremities were cold from lack of blood. Oh God, oh God… was he going to die?

No! He was not going to die by the hands of a lunatic! A surge of defiant strength allowed Kaiba to roar in frustration and shove a surprised Benedict off of him. He rolled off of the bed onto his feet. Praying he was fast enough, he threw open the window, grabbed the ledge with one hand, and leaped out. His hand let him flip so that he fell on his feet, and when he hit the ground, he rolled. He landed on the grass in his backyard.

He frowned. Why hadn't Benedict followed him? He looked back up to his window. Benedict was looking out of it. If he was frustrated or angry, it was impossible to tell. He wore a cool, calm mask as he shouted down, "Under the full harvest moon tomorrow, Seto Kaiba, I will regain my soul."

"Why not now!?" Kaiba cried back. Sure, he wasn't going to surrender, but he was still curious.

"The sun weakens me too much. I have spent too much time in it today all ready. But tomorrow night, Seto Kaiba, you are a dead man."

Kaiba watched as Benedict suddenly burst into a flurry of black insects that flew as a group back towards the city. Kaiba gulped. Tomorrow night, Benedict planned to kill him.

_Well_, Kaiba thought scornfully, _I'm going to be prepared._

* * *

Seto Kaiba leaned back and stretched, allowing himself to yawn. Mokuba and Yugi (and his friends) were sleeping around him. Three round tables had been pushed together in this public library, and it was getting late. Kaiba had managed to bribe the librarian into letting them stay past closing hours as long as they didn't displace any books.

Sheets of paper and spiral notebooks alike were scattered around the tables. Various handwritings dominated each available space, and a couple books lay open before them. They had been researching all afternoon and night, stopping only for a quck dinner down the road. What were they researching, you ask? Two things. Vampires and Benedict Andrews. They had – luckily – found a single book including Benedict. It was thing and falling apart, but was slightly more interesting than what they found on vampires.

First, the vampires. The information they found was as follows. Vampires were creatures formed from humans. They were classified as undead and there for immortal (immortal meaning unable to die by natural causes, of course). However, they required the life force (aka blood) of humans, for they cannot make blood themselves. They are often described as pale, with retractable fangs, inhuman strength, speed, and endurance, and possibly red eyes. To become a vampire, one must drink the blood of said creature. The Change is almost immediate, but the effects might not be felt for a varying amount of time.

There had been a lot of books and other sources on vampires. The majority of the day had been spent researching these creatures. And yet they found nothing about a vampire becoming human again. The sources had implied that the Change was irreversible. _Of course,_ Kaiba added silently, _they don't believe in reincarnation. At least, not in such cases as mine._

Next, Benedict Andrews. He had been mentioned in a book from the Middle Ages. The book itself was comprised of people's writings, usually journals, about themselves or others. One letter described a "neighbor" Benedict Andrews. He was portrayed as a cruel man who kills critters for the joy of killing. He was banished from the king's court for murdering a serf and also multiple hunting hounds.

So they were dealing with a cold-blooded, immortal murderer. How do they kill someone like him? He peered over their notes. They needed to figure something out in less than 24 hours. The vampire sources were claiming stakes through the heart, beheading, and/or incineration would do the trick. Incineration would take too long, and so might beheading. So stake it was. He would rather buy one than make one, so all he really had to do now was come up with a plan to… dispatch Benedict Andrews.

Kaiba smirked and started shaking everyone awake. He had an idea.

* * *

The day of October 31st came and went as the sun rose and set. Despite his older brother's imminent danger, Mokuba was itching to go trick-or-treating. So Kaiba reluctantly allowed Yugi and his friends to escort Mokuba around until sunset after school. While Mokuba had been out and about, Kaiba looked up the city's local paranormal store. Luckily, he found an ad in the newspaper. He drove towards it and bought a silver-tipped holly wood stake doused with holy water.

"Killing a vampire?" the old African lady had asked as she sold him the weapon.

"Yes," he had replied.

Now he sat in wait, stake in hand. Joey and Tristan stood on either side of the front door, ready to restrain Benedict when he arrived. Yugi and Mokuba were at either side of his chair, standing at attention with vials of holy water and crucifixes just in case (garlic was claimed to be ineffective). Tea was at the back of the room, cross in hand.

Soon enough, they heard the doorbell ring. Then, the door burst open, and they sprung into action. Joey and Tristan twisted the man's arms behind his back. Tea moved forward, flashing the cross at him. Mokuba and Yugi drew the vials of holy water back in preparation and held a crucifix in front as a shield. When everything had frozen once more, Kaiba rose.

He twirled the stake in his hands as he cooly sauntered towards his enemy.

"Seto Kaiba," Benedict spat. He could've easily broken away on normal terms. But tonight was different. "You really think you can kill me?"

"Yes," was Kaiba's simple answer. He gripped the stake in his right hand.

Benedict started to laugh like an insane man. "Do you _know_ what will happen!? I'll be absorbed into you as your past life! I'll _become_ you!" He seemed triumphant, but the CEO didn't buy it.

"I've had enough of your lies," he hissed. He raised the stake and thrust it with all his might into Benedict's chest. The vampire howled, and suddenly everything was bathed in a white light that seemed to emanate from the wound itself. Joey and Tristan were forced to leap back, and everyone but Kaiba shielded their eyes. Benedict appeared to be drying up and corroding away. His body and bones swirled into a pile of dust on the floor, taking the light along. Benedict Andrews was no more.

"We did it!" Yugi cheered. "Good work, Kaiba!"

Kaiba was breathing heavily. He looked over his shoulder before crumpling into a heap on the floor.

Seto Kaiba was rushed to the hospital where he was in a coma for several weeks. The cause was unknown. He finally woke up in mid-January and went home with the appearance that he was still the same man he always was.

A few nights later, Mokuba overheard a conversation including his older brother and the secretary.

"Aiko," Kaiba snapped. "Call back Lieutenant Kirk."

"Why, sir?" the secretary asked timidly.

"Tell him I've thought the contract over, and would like another meeting."

The next morning, Mokuba discovered three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards next to his pillow. Later at breakfast, he older brother asked, "Mokuba, have you seen my three Blue Eyes?"

To which Mokuba replied, "No, Big Brother."

FIN.

* * *

**tell me how I did please. I don't usually do horror stories, and I definitely don't usually do short stories.**


End file.
